


sweetheart, be mine?

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This is pure fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: hello!!





	sweetheart, be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!

“Michael, uh, so there's this thing, for, you know, the-the Valentines thing, and it's not like a  _ party _ -party so I thought maybe you could go wi--what's that?” Tilly stops on her way in the door.

“This,” Michael says, shoving a folded square of fabric in Tilly's direction, “is your dress. For the thing. And I'll go with you.” Michael grins and Tilly blinks, her cheeks pink. 

“Oh, yay! I'm so happy you're gonna come, it'll be amazing, I promise, and I heard that someone was gonna sing and---yeah. I'll just go put this on?” Tilly slips out of Michael's way and into the washroom. Michael smiles.

 

Tilly brushes her hands over the pleats in her dress, the red vibrant against her hands. She adjusts the strap of the dress with a flick and inspects herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hands come up and poke at the dark circles under her eyes. She looks nice in the dress--Michael has surprisingly good taste in clothes--but nothing can be done for her exhaustion. Tilly sighs and stares at herself. She sighs and gently bangs her head against the mirror over and over again. 

“Tilly, stop hitting the mirror, I can hear you. Come out, please,” Michael calls. Tilly grumbles but lifts her face off the cool surface of the mirror and awkwardly walks out of the bathroom. She halfheartedly adjusts her bun. 

“You look lovely, Tilly!” Michael says. Tilly peels her eyes off the floor and--

 

_ Dear sweet Gods, she is  _ hot _.  _

 

Michael's shirt is plain, a soft grey shirt, with red suspenders, and her arms slide into unbuttoned black-and-red flannel, the sleeves rolled up to show off her arms. Her pants are perfectly creased down the centre, straight down to her red boots, and at that point Tilly thinks she might just die from the sheer  _ pretty _ .

“Tilly?” Tilly blinks. 

“Oh, yep, uh…” she mumbles. Michael laughs and holds out an arm. 

“What's going on?” Michael prods, gently. 

 

_ Nothing, except you're smoking hot and also my roommate, and oh my God I really, really want to kiss you, and I can't tell if you're into me or not, fuck, please kiss me. _

 

“I'm just so tired. You look very cute!” Tilly beams. 

“You're sure?” Michael links their arms and rests her hand on the back of Tilly's forearm. Tilly jumps. 

“Yeah, I'm okay, promise, roomie,” Tilly says, Michael's fingers on her arm tingling. Michael leans a little bit on Tilly, and leans up to kiss her on the cheek. Tilly's heart thump-thumps in her chest. 

“Good.”

“Wait. Uh….Michael?” Tilly stammers, face red. 

“Mm-hm?”

“...Can I kiss you?” Tilly feels her breath catch in her throat as she waits for Michael's response. 

“Yes, you can, and I would like it if you did,” Michael whispers. 

Tilly unwinds their arms and takes Michael's cheeks in her hands for a kiss. Michael's lips are soft and she presses back against Tilly's kiss with a perfect amount of pressure. Her hands snake around Tilly's waist, and Tilly shifts a hand to her back. They part, out of breath, and Michael presses her forehead to Tilly's. 

“Happy Valentine's day, Syl,” Michael says, rocking back and forth gently. “You want to go to the not  _ dance _ -dance?”

“Or, let's stay here and watch a movie and cuddle and eat chocolate because if you haven't cuddled through a movie, are you really together? Oh, uh, y’know, if you want to be together with me, romantically? I guess if you just wanna be friends with some kissing here and there that's okay, but I really like you and...um.”

“No, Tilly, I want to date you. I really like you too,” Michael explains, stroking Tilly's cheek. “Movie?”

“Movie.”

 

And it's three hours later when Michael has fallen asleep with her arm around Tilly and a tiny smudge of chocolate on her nose when it hits her just how much she's wanted this since she first laid eyes on Michael.

 

_ Happy Valentine's day, me. Point one for Sylvia Tilly.  _

 


End file.
